Viva La Exhange!
by Tyanyu
Summary: When my class does an exchange group with kids from Japan, who stays with Kouji?


**Author: **I thought of this story when my twin was here. I still miss her ;_;

And if you don't understand something about the exchange, tell me.

And if the text is like this: "[Blah Blah Blah ]" it means they are speaking in Japanese. ^^;;;

"Ah!! It's so late!!" Trinity whined as she got off the plane. "I know. What do you think time zones are for?" Mandy, a friend of hers, retorted back.

Trinity glared. "Maybe _I'm _tired and you're not! So there!"

Mandy shrugged. "Whatever.."

The plane had just arrived in Tokyo, Japan, late at night. Trinity, her other students and a couple teachers were on an exchange group with the local children there.

The kids got their luggage, boarded the bus and they were on their way to the school where they were going to meet their exchange twins.

Of course, they didn't know how to speak Japanese.

~* (At The School ) *~

"Man Izumi. When are those Canadian kids gonna get here?" Takuya moaned as he sat down in an empty desk.

"[I'm not going to be speaking in English all the time..]" Kouji stated, also sitting in an empty desk.

"Kouji, you have to practice your Engleesh!" Junpei said to Kouji.

Kouji stared at up Junpei, looking somewhat annoyed.

"[Junpei, it's not] Engleesh, [It's] English!" Kouichi replied, sitting down next to his brother.

"[It doesn't matter. I bet I won't like my twin anyways..]" Junpei sighed. "[I'm going to go get something from the Vending Machines, okay?]"

Izumi gave Takuya a funny look. "[How much North American TV have you been watching?]" Izumi asked, trying not to laugh at Takuya's over dramatic shocked look.

Takuya then dropped on the floor, pretending to moan in pain.

"[How did you know my secret!!]" he whined, rolling on the floor.

Kouji rolled his eyes, while Kouichi was trying to not start rolling all over the floor laughing.

"[We do have to practice our English sometime!!]" Izumi retorted in a tone that made everyone be quiet and still.

"Oh oh, Izumi-san has been bad!" Kouichi muttered.

Too bad she heard it.

"[What in the world did you say?]" Izumi asked, eying him suspiciously.

"[I thought I said 'Oh no, Izumi-san is being evil again!]" Kouichi told her back.

Half of the kids in the classroom starting laughing.

Izumi turned bright red and walked out of the classroom.

~*~

"[Hey Izumi-san! I didn't mean it! I was just joking!]" Kouichi said, running after the indignant girl. She turned around and stared at Kouichi.

"[You'd better be joking. Besides, our twins will be here any minute now. I'm going downstairs to watch for them.]" Izumi told him before turning and walking down the stairs.

"[Hey Izumi-san!]"

Izumi looked back. "[Yea?]" she answered back.

"[We can't go downstairs until our twins get here. Then, when they arrive, we head into the gym.]"

"[Mou! Why do we always have to wait in a crowded classroom?]"

Kouichi shrugged and grinned.

~* (On The Bus ) *~

_'Why do I have to stay with a boy anyways?' _Trinity pondered as she watched outside the window.

The night was nearly dusk. Trinity sighed.

"When are we going to get here?" she asked her friend, Brittany.

"Soon! When my twin or her friends are being mean, I can jest call them baka!!" Brittany exclaimed, standing up on the bus.

Everyone went quiet and stared at her.

"Ah.. oops.." Britt muttered as she sank back down into her seat.

Trinity giggled.

SCREECH!!

The bus was at the school.

~* (In The School) *~

"[Hey Guys! Look! The Canadian kids are here!!]" Takuya yelled, pointing to the window.

Izumi and Kouichi came in just when Takuya had yelled that. They too rushed to the window.

The kids looked out to see a bus and a bunch of kids getting their luggage off of it. Most of the kids also had backpacks.

A group of Japanese girls started oohing and awwwing at some of the Canadian boys.

"[Check out _that _one!]"

"[No way! The one with the hooded sweater is _much _cuter!]"

"[So is that one with the dark blue hat on!]"

"[That's a girl!!]"

"[You can't tell with our school..!]"

"[I still think that person is cute!]"

"[What are you? A lesbian?]"

"[Over my dead body, Akemi!]"

"[Okay then, Sayuri!!]" Akemi screamed before lodging her body onto Sayuri.

"[Stop that! What if our twins came in and saw that?!]" Chiaki yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at the brunette girl.

"[Attention. Anyone who is not part of the exchange group, you are dismissed. All other students may make your way to the gymnasium.]" The announcer boomed.

Some kids left the classroom.

"[I guess we get to meet our twins now! Heh..]" Takuya said with a grin.

"[We have to practice our English for our twins. I doubt they know very much Japanese. ]" Izumi told the other four kids as they walked downstairs to the gym.

"[I just want to get this over with. Canadian kids aren't nice at all.]" Kouji said.

"Me going practice English." Kouichi tried saying.

"[Kouichi, it's said:] I'm going to practice English. [You missed a word again.]" Izumi told him.

"[Hey guys! Do you remember me?]" a voice called behind them. They all turned around to look at the speaker.

It was Chiaki.

Izumi smiled. She had been the only girl she had known in the Digital World. Of course, she soon had to go back to the real world.

"[Of course we do!! At least I do anyways!]" Kouichi exclaimed, pulling Chiaki into a tight hug. She made a gagging noise.

"[Uh nii-san?]"

"[Yea?]"

"[I don't think she can breath.]"

Kouichi then promptly let her go.

"Sorry.." he muttered out.

"[First word he got right to saying in English!]" Izumi said, entering the gym.

Everyone except Kouichi laughed. Kouichi instead turned bright red.

When they got in the gym, they saw all their others classmates, and..

"[Food!!!!! Guys, there's food here!!]" Takuya exclaimed, starting to run to the food, but soon stopped by a teacher.

"[No one can eat the food until he guests arrive in the school.]"

This, was now. The Canadian students piled into the gym.

_'Attention. We have reached the battlefield.'_

Author: Is this good? Should I continue?

And any other Canadian kids mentioned here are mine!! *blah*

R&R!


End file.
